the first
by irengiovanny
Summary: YUNJAE :: Ketika yunho bertemu dengan jaejoong, seorang penjaga bunga. bagaimana kisah mereka? : YAOI :: Boys love :: DNDL :: RnR :: Newbie :: Oneshoot


The First...

This ff is my story okay :)...

Warning boys love/yaoi/incest

Happy read...

*all yunho pov

-Aku berharap menjadi orang yang terakhir untuknya. - Jung Yunho

'Aku kembali setelah sekian lama' kataku dalam hati. Yaaa aku kini kembali ke seoul setelah 5 tahun tinggal di new york. Aku bergegas pergi meninggalkan bandara yang cukup ramai saat itu.

•••••

Suasana kota seoul masih sama seperti dulu tak banyak berubah. Selama perjalanan aku sambil melihat-lihat kota yang dulu kutinggalkan dan aku tidak pernah berharap untuk kembali lagi.

"Maaf tuan muda kita sudah sampai"kata Pak lee kepala keluarga yang menjemputku tadi.

"Terima kasih pak lee, panggil aku yunho saja"jawabku ramah.

"Ah~ baik tuan yunho"katanya ramah.

"Bagaimana keadaan disini pak lee? Apa terjadi perubahaan?"tanyaku penasaran.

"Disini tidak ada yang berubah tuan, keadaan mansion tetaplah masih sama. Semenjak Tuan besar meninggal, nyonya pergi dan tuan muda memutuskan untuk tinggal di new york, disini tidak ada yang berubah"jawab pak lee ramah.

"Owwww baguslah, kalau wanita itu pergi dan tak kembali. Aku tidak mau jika dia sampai kembali. Pak lee kau tidak perlu memanggil wanita itu dengan sebutan nyonya, mengerti"jawabku tegas.

"Arra, tuan yunho. Silahkan istrirahat kamar anda sudah dirapikan"jawabnya pelan.

Aku pun mengangguk dan segera pergi mengistirahatkan tubuhku yang lelah sejak perjalanan new york ke seoul.

•••••

Hari ini di jung corp tampak berbeda, terlihat penyambutan yang cukup meriah.

"Tuan, kita sampai"ucap supir yang mengantarku.

" Terima kasi"jawabku pelan.

Aku pun segera turun dari mobil yang mengantarku tadi,

"SELAMAT DATANG"ucap karyawan-karyawan yang saat ini sedang menyambutku.

"Aku tidak perlu pesta penyambutan dan segala macamnya. Kalian semua sekarang persiapkan laporan kinerja kalian. Aku tunggu sampai jam sepuluh."kataku tegas.

Aku pun berjalan menuju ruanganku.

Tak lama kemudian...

Laporan-laporan yang ku minta pun datang.

"Yoo yunho, My man"seru yoochun tiba-tiba.

"Haish kau mengagetkanku chun, ada apa?"tanyaku kaget.

"Kau sedang apa? Tidak merindukanku, saudaraku?"jawabnya menggodaku.

"Kalau kau tidak ada urusan lebih baik kau pergi, kau tahu mengangguku"jawabku kesal.

"Hahahaha kau tidak merindukan sepupu mu ini? Tapi aku penasaran apa yang membawamu kembali?"tanyanya penasaran.

"Entahlah... Kurasa aku bosan suasana new york"jawabku seadanya.

"Pokoknya nanti pas makan siang kita harus makan bersama. Didekat sini ada restoran yang enak"jawab yoochun tersenyum.

"Baiklah-baiklah terserah padamu"jawabku pelan.

•••••

"Jadi bagaimana restoran ini?, Tidak burukkah?"tanya yoochun pelan.

"Lumayan"jawabku pelan seraya memandang restoran ini.

Restoran dengan kesan mewah, elegan namun tampaklah sederhana. Mungkin inilah yang menjadi daya tarik restoran ini sehingga restoran tampak ramai dikunjungi.

saat sedang memandangi restoran, tampaklah disebrang sebuah toko bunga dengan seorang namja yang saat itu sedang mengambil beberapa bunga untuk pelanggannya.

"Tentu saja yun, restoran ini punya kekasihku"jawab yoochun pelan.

"Mwot?! Kekasihmu? Sejak kapan casanova yang satu ini punya kekasih? Hahahahaha"jawab ku bercanda.

"He?! Meskipun dulu aku playboy tapi kini aku sudah punya kekasih tahu."jawab yoochun sebal.

"Hahahahaha tapi ngomong-ngomong kau tahu siapa orang itu?"tanyaku penasaran seraya menunjuk seseorang.

"Owww jae.. Kau menyukainya?"tanyanya menggodaku.

"Dia tampak manis"jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba mendekatinya?"tanya yoochun penasaran.

"Sekarang?"jawabku dengan polosnya.

"Tidak, tahun depan saja"jawab yoochun sebal.

"Aku mengerti... Doakan"jawabku pelan.

Aku pun segera beranjak menuju toko bunga tersebut.

"Selamat datang ditoko kami, ada yang bisa kubantu?"tanyanya ramah.

"Siang.. Aku mau membeli bunga lili putih itu. Berapa harganya?"tanyaku ramah.

"Mau beli berapa banyak?"tanyanya ramah.

"Kurasa empat bunga saja. Berapa harganya?"tanyaku pelan.

"Dua puluh ribu won tuan"jawabnya ramah.

Aku menyerahkan uangnya dan dia segera memberikan bunganya kepadaku.

Dengan segera aku memberikan satu tangkai bunga lili itu kepadanya.

"Untukmu karena pelayananmu noona"jawabku ramah.

"Terima kasih tuan tapi aku bukanlah noona"jawabnya ramah.

"Lalu kau siapa? Aku harus memanggilmu apa?"jawabku ramah.

"Aku jae... Kim jaejoong tuan siapa?"tanyanya ramah.

"Jangan panggil aku tuan, panggil aku yunho.. Jung yunho"jawabku ramah.

"Gomawo yunho buat bunganya. Semoga kekasih anda menyukai bunga lilinya"jawabnya ramah.

"Tidak ini bukan untuk kekasihku."jawabku tertawa pelan.

Sudah sejak lama aku tidak tertawa seperti ini dan dia mampu untuk membuatku tertawa.

•••••

Waktu terus berjalan, tanpa kusadari kini aku dan jae sudah menjadi teman yang cukup dekat.

'Sungguh jae aku tidak ingin menjadi temanmu. Aku menyukaimu, menyayangimu. Bisakah aku menjadi milikmu' kataku dalam sambil memandangnya yang saat ini sedang makan.

"Yunnieeeee"teriaknya.

"Haish, kenapa kau teriak-teriak?"gerutuku pelan.

"Kau mendengarkanku tidak dari tadi?"jawabnya sebal.

"Tidak, memang apa yang kau katakan"tanyaku pelan.

"Temani aku yun... Temani aku cari hadiah"jawabnya pelan.

"Hadiah? Aku kan tidak sedang berulang tahun"tanyaku penasaran.

"Bukan untukmu yun tapi untuk kekasihku. Bulan depan hari anniv ku dengannya. Kau harus menemaniku mencari hadiah untuknya"pinta jae.

"Kekasihmu?"tanyaku penasaran.

"Yaa kekasihku, Chaerin. Aku ingin melamarnya ketika hari anniv kami"jawab jae tersenyum bahagia.

'Apa kau tidak bisa melihatku jae. Disini rasanya menyesakkan sekali. Mengetahui kau normal, menyukai yeoja'kataku dalam hati.

"Mianhae, sepertinya aku tidak bisa"jawabku berbohong.

"Yaa, kenapa yunnie? Temani aku"jawabnya sambil berpuppy eyes.

Aku hanya terdiam memandangnya.

•••••

Seminggu ini jae terus menerus memohon kepadaku agar menemaninya. Sungguh bukannya aku tidak ingin tapi itu akan melukaiku. Tidakkah kau mengerti jae.

"Yaa, baiklah aku akan menemanimu"ucapku pasrah.

"Yeaiii kau baik yunnie, ayoo kita segera kerumahku. Aku ingin mengganti bajuku terlebih dahulu"jawabnya sambil mengecup pipiku.

Aku bergegas mengantarnya pulang kerumah. Acara makan siangku dengan jae berakhir dengan penyataanku tadi.

Selama perjalanan berlangsung aku fokus menyetir mobilku meskipun dalam hati aku tengah mempersiapkan hatiku.

"Yun tunggulah disini, maaf rumahku tidaklah sebagus rumahmu"jawabnya pelan.

Ketika kami sampai dirumahnya. Rumah yang tampak kecil namun terlihat sederhana.

Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk pelan

Sambil memperhatikan keadaan rumah jae yang memang berbeda 180 derajat dengan rumahku.

"Ah~ kau pasti temannya jae."ucap salah seseorang yang keluar dari ruangan yang ada dirumah.

Aku mendengar suaranya. Tidak salah. Ini tidak mungkin.

Segeralah aku menoleh kearah sumber suara itu.

"YUN"pekiknya kaget.

Aku hanya memandang nya sebentar lalu bergegas pergi. Tidak perduli bahwa aku memiliki janji dengan jae. Tidak perduli bahwa jae akan marah kepadaku.

Aku hanya ingin menenangkan diriku dengan semua ini.

•••••

"Yun, sudahlah kau tidak bisa menghindari jae lagi. Biar bagaimanapun dia tidak tahu apa-apa"jawab yoochun pelan.

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku meminta yoochun untuk berbohong kepada jae.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"jawabku pelan.

"Temuilah dia. Katakan yang sebenarnya"jawab yoochun pelan.

"Menemuinya dan mengatakan bahwa aku adalah anak dari wanita itu yang kau sebut dengan panggilan eomma"jawabku tidak suka.

Yoochun menyadari ada tidak suka ketika aku mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Wanita itu eommamu yun, please"jawab yoochun pelan.

"Dia tidak pernah menjadi eommaku chun. Tidak pernah"jawabku tegas.

Yoochun menghela nafas. Dia tahu ini tidaklah mudah untukku.

Keadaan mendadak hening. Yoochun terus menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau benar chun... Aku tidak mungkin menghindarinya terus menerus"kataku pelan.

"Baguslah, kalau kau sadar yun. Temuilah dia sekarang dan katakan semuanya"jawab yoochun pelan.

"Katakan padanya aku akan menemuinya di restoran dekat dengan toko bunga"jawabku pelan.

•••••

Aku tidak tahu apa ini yang terbaik atau tidak. Tapi kuharap ini yang terbaik.

Begitu aku memasuki restoran tersebut tampaklah jae sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya kepadaku. Segeralah aku menghampirinya.

"Yun kemana saja dirimu? Sibuk sekali"tanyanya penasaran.

"Mianhae jae, kurasa kita tidak bisa berteman lagi. Aku menyukaimu"jawabku yakin.

"Yun..."jawabnya lemah.

"Aku tidak berharap kau akan membalas rasaku. Akan jauh lebih baik jika kita tidak berteman, tidak bertemu."jawabku pelan.

"Tapi yun..."jawabnya lemah.

"Chukkae atas hubunganmu dengan chaerin. Kuharap kau bahagia"jawabku pelan.

'Menyessakkan sekali disini rasanya'kataku dalam hati

"Yun kurasa aku...a-aku jatuh cinta padamu yun"jawabnya pelan.

"jaeee..."kataku sambil mencoba menyalami maksud dari kata-katanya.

"Entahlah... Kurasa berbeda saat tidak bertemu denganmu. Aku menjadi khawatir. Berbeda dengan chaerin"jawabnya pelan.

'Jangan jae kumohon. Biarlah aku saja yang mengalaminya rasa sakit ini.' kataku dalam hati.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kau dengan chaerin. Itu lebih baik. Anggap saja aku tidak pernah masuk kedalam hidupmu. Kuharap setelah ini tidak akan ada lagi pertemuan antara kau dan aku. Semoga kau bahagia"jawabku pelan.

Aku bergegas pergi meninggalkannya. Air mataku pun perlahan-lahan turun.

•••••

Two month later

Dua bulan ini aku berubah menjadi sosok yang tidak dikenal. Tidak ada lagi sosok yunho yang dulu.

"Yun kau sudah makan?"tanya yoochun khawatir.

"Sudah chun.. "jawabku singkat.

"Kau masi belum bisa memaafkan kesalahan ibumu yun?tanya yoochun pelan.

"Sudah kukatakan berapa kali dia bukan eommaku chun. Sampai kapanpun dia bukan eommaku"jawabku tegas.

"Yun"jawab yoochun pelan.

"Eomma mana yang tega meninggalkan anaknya seorang diri. Saat ayahku tengah berjuang untuk hidupnya. Dia dengan mudahnya pergi begitu saja. Bahkan saat ayahku meninggal dia datang saja tidak chun"jawabku pelan namun ada terasa menyesakkan.

"Yun"jawab yoochun pelan.

"Mungkin dulu kuharap dia kembali. Tapi sekarang keadaan sudah berubah. Aku berharap dia tidak pernah kembali lagi. Jangan pernah berharap bahwa aku akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan eomma."jawabku menyesakkan.

"Yun..."jawab yoochun pelan.

Perlahan-lahan aku beranjak dari tempatku menuju jendela kantorku.

"Kau tahu melihat dia punya anak dari lelaki lain itu menyakitiku. Jadi selama ini dia pergi bersama lelaki lain dan mempunyai anak. Brarti aku adalah anak yang tak dianggap. Jika nanti aku tetap memaksa bersama jae, itu akan melukaiku dan dia akan memaksaku agar memanggilnya eomma"jawabku pelan sambil memandang kearah luar jendela.

"Yun..."jawab yoochun pelan.

"Yunnie maafkan aku... A-aku tidak tahu"jawabnya tiba-tiba dan langsung memelukku dari belakang sambil menangis.

"Lepaskan aku jae"jawabku dingin.

"Kurasa kalian butuh waktu berdua untuk berbicara. Aku pergi"jawab yoochun seraya beranjak pergi dari ruangan yunho.

"Maafkan aku... Mianhae"jawabnya tambah erat memelukku.

Aku mencoba melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Kau mau apa disini?"tanyaku dingin.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya yunnie. Hiks. Sumpah yun ak tidak tahu apa-apa hiks~. Dia selama ini tidak pernah mengatakannya"jawabnya menangis sesugukkan.

"Mengatakan apa? Apa yang kau tahu?"tanyaku dingin.

"Mengatakan bahwa eommaku adalah eommamu yun. Hiks. Dia...d-dia tidak pernah mengatakannya"jawab jae masih menangis.

'Sungguh aku tidak rela melihatmu menangis seperti ini' kataku dalam hati.

"Dia bukan eommaku jaejong-sshi"jawabku dingin.

"Aku tidak peduli dia itu eommamu atau bukan hiks. Yang aku tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu dan aku mau bersamamu hiks"jawab jae masi menangis.

"Chaerin, bagaimana dengan gadis itu"tanyaku dingin.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku meninggalkannya dialtar pernikahan. Aku mencarimu terus sampai aku bertemu yoochun. Hiks"jawabnya masih menangis.

Tak tega rasanya melihatnya terus menangis, segeralah aku memeluknya sambil dia terus mengatakan 'maafkan aku yunnie'.

Setelah kurasa jae agak tenangan, segeralah aku melepaskan pelukkanku

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk saat yoochun dan aku berbicara?"tanyaku lembut.

"Yoochun bilang padaku agar aku berdiri didepan pintu, dia sengaja tidak menguncinya. Katanya banyak hal yang harus ku dengar darimu"jawabnya pelan.

Aku memeluknya erat.

"Maaf aku tidak tahu selama ini"jawabnya pelan.

"Kau mau bersamaku?"tanyaku lembut.

"Tentu saja. Aku menyukaimu"jawabnya malu-malu.

Segeralah aku mengecup bibirnya lembut, dan jae menikmati kecupanku. Perlahan namun pasti tangannya melingkar dileherku dan aku mendekap pinggangnya erat.

'Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi esok hari. Aku tidak peduli jika hubunganku dengannya terlarang. Biarlah aku menikmati hari ini. Hari dimana aku dan dia dapat bersatu.

The End...

ini hanya kebosananku dalam mengetik ff hihihi

semoga suka yaa :)


End file.
